A shock-absorbing strut is known from Austrian Patent 330 555. Instead of one wheel, the support element can thereby be supported on a group of wheels, as is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,220,352.
It is further known to supply the hydraulic drive motor with pressure oil via flexible hoses suspended on steerable rocker arms and via hydraulic cylinders supported against the frame of the wheels or wheelset, these hoses running outside the mentioned parts. However in this type of arrangement, especially in a limited space such as in heavy vehicles, particularly in vehicle-mounted cranes, there is the disadvantage of damage possible to and short life of the hoses.